


I'm Fine.

by AngleJoyce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric (Undertale), Bulimia, Bullying, Does Any Of This Even Make Sense?, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Happy Story? What Is That?, Ideas Are Greatly Appreciated, Lots of Angst, MAGIC IS FORBIDDEN, Monsterphobia, No Outline, Racism, Regret, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Skippable Stuff, Slow Burn, The Barrier Was Never Made, Wet Dream, comments are greatly appreciated, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: There was one lie Alphys would always be telling."I'm fine."But sometimes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a story like this for ages now. I dont know how foreign school systems work so I'll just stick to the Dutch school system.
> 
> Again, no outline. I might stop halfway the story of I don't know where to go with it any more. Ideas are very welcome. This includes angst and smut ideas too. Everything is appreciated.

Alphys adjusted her backpack with a soft sigh, hiding her snout further in the scarf around her neck. It was Autumn, after all. And for her it already felt like winter.

She was in her last year of studying to be a vet, and maybe after that she'd start a new study to get a PhD, to become an actual doctor. But her father was having money issues and she didn't have a job yet. So that probably wouldn't be any time soon.

She sighed, shuffling her way through the crowded school square and feeling more and more uncomfortable the more stares she got. She was one of the few monsters on this school, after all. And..humans _despised_ monsters. The whole situation was made worse for her because she wasn't exactly the prettiest monster, either. It was as if the whole world was against her.

"Hey _monster."_

And, of course, there was Nick.

Alphys's shoulders rose a bit up at that and she continued her way to the two big doors leading into the school building, but a firm grip on her shoulder stopped her.

"Ew, Nick, you'll get fat monster bacilli" one of the other guys said. Nick huffed, letting go of Alphys.

"Look at me when I talk to you, you fatso."

Alphys bit her lip. She knew she was fat but the words still hurt. She turned around, facing the blonde-haired boy, his hazelnut brown eyes glaring at her.

"W-what do you want?" she wondered. But she already knew what he wanted.

"You know very well what I want, or are you so stupid and dumb that you forgot that?"

"Well I'm not the dumb one here if you're asking for m-my homework," she muttered under her breath, moving to grab her backpack from her back, but before she even got the chance to _move_ to grab her backpack she was grabbed by the collar of her coat and pushed against the stone wall behind her. She let out a pained sound, the force of the push knocking some breath out of her lungs.

" _What_ did you say?" Nick growled, and Alphys inhaled shakily. 

"Nothing," she murmured. "N-nothing important b-because _I'm_ not important." By now, after three years, she knew her bullies well enough to know what they wanted to hear. It wasn't so hard to say, though. Because it was the truth. 

"That's right." He tightened the grip on her collar. "Now give me your homework."

* * *

There was a new girl in some of her classes, and Alphys couldn't stop herself from looking at her.

Though of course she wouldn't reach out to her. _Never_. It'd be best to not even look at her. Making friends always caused trouble, after all. They all hurt her, used her, and then abandoned her. She had given up a long time ago on making friends. Or so she thought

She did notice that the new girl was a monster like her. She had fiery red hair put in a slightly messy ponytail, her skin - scales? - was blue, and she was so trimmed...

God, Alphys would do anything for a body like that. But no matter how much she worked out in the gym and at home, and how much healthier she'd eaten in the beginning... Her body wasn't made to be like the skinny kids. She was supposed to be fat. Her mother had been pretty chubby too, her father had said one time.

..she wish she had known her mother, and that her mother would still be here. Of what she had heard, her mother sounded so much like Alphys herself.

The bell rang, snapping Alphys out of her reverie, and she slowly got up, gathering her stuff and putting them back in her bag before hesitantly making her way out - and of course being pushed aside several times by human students.

With a sigh she walked out of her last class and onto the schoolyard, not wanting to go home but knowing she had to.

She would give anything to not be there.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home," Alphys called out as she closed the front door behind her.

She was met with silence.

Alphys blinked, hesitantly moving to check the living room but finding it empty.

"Dad?" she called softly, going to his room and opening the door slowly, before peeking inside.

Again, he wasn't there.

She exhaled shakily, then went up the stairs to her room to make her homework - yes, they'd already given homework on the first day of school.

By the time she was done it was 5 in the evening, her father still hadn't come home, so she decided to spend the rest of her night watching anime until she passed out (which turned out to be 11:23 PM).

* * *

"I don't know if she'd want to talk with me," Undyne said, before taking another gulp of the bottle of beer. She watched as Papyrus paused the movie they'd been watching (until Papyrus asked about Undyne's first schoolday).

"BUT _YOU_ WANT TO TALK TO _HER_ BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER, RIGHT?" Papyrus asked. Undyne shrugged.

"Dunno, I wouldn't immediately say 'like', but... Yeah, she's..different than most people. Not just 'cuz she's a monster but she seems really nice. But people pick on her all the time," she murmured, sighing and leaning back in her seat on the couch.

"I SUGGEST YOU TRY TALKING TO HER! MAYBE YOU'LL EVEN BECOME FRIENDS."

"Wouldn't that be weird or random? If I suddenly just step right up to her and try to start a conversation?" the fish wondered, blinking. 

"OF COURSE NOT! I'M SURE SHE'D LOVE TO TALK WITH YOU TOO, YOU ARE A VERY NICE PERSON TOO, UNDYNE!"

Undyne blushed slightly, a faint smile coming to her face. "Thanks. Hey, uh, I'm going to bed okay?" she said after finishing up the bottle of beer.

The skeleton nodded. "OF COURSE! SLEEP WELL!"

"Thanks, Paps." She got up, before walking to the kitchen and tossing the empty bottle in the trash can. Then, after brushing her teeth, she went her room, undressed, and dove into her bed.

 _"Tomorrow I'll talk to her,"_ Undyne thought to herself as she closed her eyes. _"It'd be nice to have another friend."_

* * *

"Alphys!" Was where Alphys woke up to. She blinked slowly, before looking at the small clock on her nightstand. It was 3:13 AM. What the heck?

She winced slightly; she'd forgotten to take off her glases and her nose hurt like crazy, now. The lizard moved to lie on her other side, but right then the door to her room slammed open. She squeaked, sitting up in surprise and stiffening a little, as she saw her father in the doorway, wobbling a little.

...He was drunk again.

"Why..didn't y'greet me annnd..m..make me dinner," he slurred, holding onto the doorpost with his free claw, his tail twitching angrily

"I-I - When I g-got home you w-weren't home, I-I-I'm sorry," Alphys stammered out, her nerves making her stutter even more.

Her father set one step forward, before he just lost consciousness and fell to the ground right then and there.

Alphys gulped, getting to her feet. At least he hadn't hurt her like he usually would. Plus, this had happened a few times before, that he passed out. But it still surprised her.

She let out a soft relieved sigh, before stepping closer and taking her father by his arms before half-carrying him all the way downstairs to his bed, taking a few breaks in between. Sheesh, he was so heavy.

After she'd put her father on his bed, and had closed his bedroom door behind her, she yawned softly. It was almost 4 AM, so decided to go back to her bed, letting herself fall onto it, before she drifted back into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short non-plot chapter, I think?
> 
> Next chapter will be more plot-ish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for bullying/abuse after the page break, near the end.

Undyne kept her promise.

The next day, she moved to sit next to Alphys in the first class (she'd been sitting next to Papyrus before that) during the last five minutes of the class, and Undyne didn't know if she'd see Alphys in any of her other classes, that day. She hesitated for a moment, then put a hand to Alphys's shoulder. "Hey."

Alphys jumped and let out a surprised "Eep!", before she turned to Undyne, clearly tensed up from her anxiety. "Hi? U-uhm, d-do I know you?" she stammered.

"Not yet," Undyne said, holding out a hand to Alphys, but..Alphys didn't take it. She merely furrowed her brows.

"What do you w-want from m-m-me?" It.. _had_ to be a sick joke. Someone stepping up to Alphys out of nowhere.

"I, uh," Undyne started, "I just wanna get to know you, and maybe even become your friend?" That had sounded _so stupid_ and she couldn't take it back any more. _Great._

Alphys was sure it was a joke, now. "Who-who dared you t-to?" she asked, frowning more.

"No one! I really just--,"

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!** _

Alphys let out a relieved sigh. She quickly got up and grabbed her stuff from her desk in her arms before hurrying out, not even packing her stuff in her backpack or giving Undyne the chance to say good bye. Undyne hadn't even said her name, yet!

Undyne frowned, her earfins drooping. She heard one of the students talk about Alphys, saying something like, "Wow, I didn't know that that fat weirdo could run so fast except for food," before she heard a few other students laugh, and she gritted her teeth. She rose to her feet (she was the tallest from all students and teachers except for Mr. Dreemurr, the janitor). Then she grabbed her stuff and backpack, and walked out, shooting some of the students an angry glare (they gulped and shut up almost immediately; Undyne was very intimidating).

She walked to her next class with a sigh. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Alphys kept thinking about the girl from that morning, especially now she could focus on it as she walked on the empty square toward the gates on her way home (she'd always wait around 10 to 15 minutes so she was sure she wouldn't run into Nick and his friends or someone else. All humans mostly went home as soon as possible).

Did the fish monster really want to become Alphys's friend? Or was it just a sick joke from other students? Did they think Alphys would trust another monster sooner, so they could just hurt and humiliate her again when the girl got to know enough about Alphys to hurt her with?

She sighed, rubbing her face. This was another reason why she didn't trust people. She'd been hurt and used so much - _too much_ \- that by now that she didn't even trust herself, any more. She was in a constant state of fear and didn't know what to expect from other people.

Alphys was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Nick in front of her and she bumped into him.

Big mistake.

"Hey!" he snapped, turning around to see who bumped into him, before his eyes darkened and he grinned. "Oh, hello _Alphys."_

She gulped hard, before she suddenly found herself pushed on the ground, her hands scraped and bleeding a little, her backpack fallen off her shoulders and next to her on the ground. She looked up, Nick towering over her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing. Being near by you is already grossing me out, let alone you _bumping into me."_

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," she stammered, feeling that familiar heat behind her eyes. Her glasses fogged up, making it even harder for her to see.

"Sorry doesn't rectify everything, _monster,"_ one of Nick's friends said, joining the brown-haired boy at his side. A third boy joined Nick's other side.

She felt her chest swell with anxiety and felt hot tears run down her cheeks, already. God, she was such a crybaby.

"I-I--," she was cut off by a kick in the face, and she let out a cry, the pain sharp. She curled up in a small on her other side, her tail wrapped around herself tightly, as Nick and the other two guys kept kicking her, against her head and back, and arms, as she felt blood running down her face. And..no one was there to do something about it - not that they would do something about it _had_  anyone been there. Not even teachers  would do something if they had been there - they'd just stand on the school square and watch. Of course they would do nothing, they were humans. She had enough experience with it. 

Alphys's vision blurred. She was begging them to stop now. She knew she deserved pain and _this_ but it just got too much. She'd received so many kicks by now..she felt almost numb. Her tears were mixed with blood but she didn't care. She was crying, taking gasped breaths after every "Stop" and "Please". And with one last blow to her head, she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: after one or in between two page breaks, _text in Italics._

Alphys woke up to pain with a sharp intake of breath.

But..also a very soothing feeling that _almost_ made her forget about the pain and made her exhale softly: the feeling of a warm hand cupping her cheek. 

She swallowed, furrowing her brows and curling up in a small ball again as she felt a cold breeze hit her, gritting her teeth in pain. 

"..phys? Are... wake..?"

"..Hgn..." was all she managed, the sound croaky. She tried to open her eyes but it hurt too much, they were too sore. Her whole body ached,  and she had trouble breathing. She didn't even remember what had happened. Everything was so vague and blurry...

"Okay, okay, I got you, alright?" Whose voice was that...?

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into an embrace, before picked up from the ground. She whimpered in pain and hid her face in the most nearby thing she could - which happened to be a shoulder. 

Usually she'd protest to anyone who tried to pick her up because she thought she was too heavy, but right now she was just in too much pain.

Plus... The person's arms she was in were really comfortable and warm. 

"I'm going to bring you to the janitor, he'll know what to do," she heard the voice say softly, something that calmed Alphys a little.

* * *

_"Hey! Stop it!!"_

_Nick looked up to see a tall fish-like monster run towards him and his group._

_He gritted his teeth, stepping forward as his friends finished their job and kept abusing the unconscious monster on the ground._

_"What do you w--," he was cut off by a fist to his stomach, before another one to the side of his face, knocking him out instantly._

_And suddenly she found herself in a 1-on-2 fight. She knew she'd get in trouble for hurting humans but she couldn't let them just..abuse that girl. Not if she could do something about it - and even if she couldn't, she'd have still stepped in and tried her best._

_Nick's friends looked up at that before they yelled something Undyne couldn't quite make out, but before she could even stand up or look over she felt a fist connect to her jaw, making her grunt and stumble backwards a little - and then it fueled her anger only more._

_With a snarl she lunged forward and grabbed them both by the neck, pushing them backwards and against the wall behind them, her eyes practically glittering with her anger._

_Without another word, she grabbed them by the faces and slammed their heads so hard into the wall they lost consciousness too._

_Then she looked around, seeing a few students just standing there and...staring in shock. She growled, then yelled at them, "Fucking_ WHAT?!"

_The students gulped and hurried away immediately. She knew she'd definitely get in trouble now, but she really didn't care._

_She knelt down next to the abusers, checking if they were still breathing, before hurrying to Alphys's side, kneeling down next to her and pulling her head gently in her lap, checking for her breathing and pulse, then letting out a relieved sigh. "You'll be okay..."_


	5. Chapter 5

Alphys slowly opened her eyes - then winced, and kept one of them closed. She didn't have her glasses on, so squinted her eye a little as she looked up at the person carrying her (not that squinting her eye helped though).

Red hair...

Blue skin...

".. _Y-You_ again..?"

Undyne looked down at the lizard in her arms, then chuckled softly. "Yeah, me again." She then paused. "Are you okay? You started dozing a little when I picked you up. We're almost inside okay?"

Alphys hesitated, then shook her head slightly. "I'm.. I'll b-be f-fine..." She sighed shakily, wincing a little as she did so. "Who...who are you? Why did you h-help me..?"

"My name is Undyne," she said with a smile. "And..I just couldn't stand there and do nothing. I have that with everyone."

That actually disappointed Alphys a little bit. She hadn't helped Alphys just to prove her how much she wanted to be friends with her.

"And," Undyne continued, "I still want to be your friend."

Alphys blinked, looking up at her. "You..weren't kidding?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. Talking and breathing hurt _so much_. _Everything_ hurt.

"Of course not!" she said. 

Alphys's eyes filled with tears a little and she hid her face in Undyne's shoulder again, murmuring something to herself. 

"Hm?" Undyne wondered, looking down at her. 

"N-nothing," Alphys whispered in return, shutting her eyes tightly. "I-I... I'd like t-to be your friend."

Undyne smiled. "Okay."

It was silent for a moment, save for Undyne's footsteps on the gravel path and Alphys's regulating, deep breathing (she'd fallen asleep again). Then Undyne reached the doors and she opened one of them with one hand, her other arm still holding Alphys closely. She then looked around for a moment before hearing that familiar "Dum dee dum". A faint smile came to her face and she walked towards the source of the sound, finding the janitor cleaning one of the hallways.

"Mr. Dreemurr?"

"I thought I said you can call me Asgore?" The goat turned to face Undyne, then his eyes widened. "Oh dear, follow me." So Undyne followed him as he walked to the very small room given to him (it was comparable to a broom closet).

"Why must students always pick on others," he grumbled as he opened a cabinet and grabbed out a small bag stuffed with tools and other things a first aid kit needed. "Put her on the chair?"

Undyne did as told, and noticed Alphys had fallen asleep again. "I had detention and after that, when I walked onto the school square, I saw Nick and his group beat her up," she said as Asgore rolled up Alphys's sleeves, then cleaned the wounds on Alphys's face and arms. He also saw cuts from a few days old, as if they were made by a razor or a knife, and a few days old bruises, and his face fell even further as he treated the older cuts, too. Then he grabbed a small cloth, wrapped it around an icepack, and gently held it to Alphys's right eye (it was swollen and bruised badly). 

"Did you use magic, Undyne?" he wondered softly. 

"No. But... I wanted to."

Asgore sighed. "You have to be more careful. You'll be sent from school again if the teachers hear about this."

She shrugged. "It's not like I was gonna pass this year anyway." 

The janitor shot Undyne a glance. "We both know that's not true, Undyne."

Undyne frowned a little, her earfins drooping. "Sorry."

He shook his head, then sighed. "She should see doctor Tarina, I think they bruised a few ribs, now I hear how she's breathing. But I'm not sure. Can you call her?"

"And you think Alphys would listen to me and let the doctor check on her?"

"Yes. You're her only friend."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the plot :)

When Alphys woke up she found herself in a bright room, and she flinched, turning her head away from the source of light. Her eye was still swollen, but less, and fortunately someone had put her (slightly cracked) glasses on by her.

There was a soft shuffling noise, before the lights turned off. Soon Alphys felt a cool hand on her forehead, and she swallowed softly. She noted with surprise than while her head still pounded and breathing still hurt, she didn't feel as dizzy and sick as before, which made it easier for her to focus, too.

"Alphys?" she heard a new voice say softly. "How do you feel?"

"Better..." she murmured softly. Her eyes reopened again slightly and she found herself looking at a bear-like monster - and Undyne, who was touching her forehead. "Who are you..?" she wondered, looking at the other monster.

"I'm doctor Tarina," she answered. "I've heard what happened and came the moment I could." 

"Wh-why?" Alphys asked, frowning. "I'm... I'm fine. O-okay?"

"Except you're not. Those abusers may have broken your ribs," Undyne countered, and Alphys bit her lip, looking down.

"Can you sit up for me?" Tarina wondered softly.

"Of c-course." She moved to sit up, then gasped in pain, lying back down immediately and gritting her teeth. "N-nevermind."

"Okay. Can I examine you for a second?" the doctor then wondered, and Alphys glanced at her, then at Undyne.

Undyne nodded encouragingly. "Please? I'll leave the room, okay?"

"...O-okay..."

So Undyne did, leaving the doctor and Alphys alone.

The doctor gestured for her to take off her shirt and Alphys reluctantly did - after checking no one else was around. 

Around her ribs on both sides there were purple and blue, big bruises and a few wounds, and the doctor moved closer and very, very gently put a hand to one of her sides on her ribs. Alphys yelped and pushed her hand away, her eyes filling with tears. "S-s-sorry..."

The doctor shook her head, her expression kind. "It's okay. I understand." She retreated her hand and Alphys put her shirt back on. "Since it bruised almost immediately I assume that your ribs are just sore and bruised, and not broken." 

"Okay," Alphys said softly. "How do I treat it?"

"Ice the injured area on and off for 48 hours," doctor Tarina started. "It will help reduce pain and swelling so that it can heal more quickly. Stick to ice for the first 48 hours, then, after a few days, heat can help heal the bruise and provide relief from the pain. I advise you try things such as a wet washcloth."

Alphys nodded. "Sh-should I bandage my ribs with compression bandage..?" the lizard then wondered. She'd learnt long ago that it was the right thing to do.

"No," Tarina said immediately. "Restricted breathing can lead to complications like pneumonia, so I advise you to not do that okay?"

She nodded slightly, lowering her gaze. "C-can I still cook and clean the house?"

"No. You need to rest as much as possible." She frowned. "Don't exercise, or walk or move too much, okay? School will even be too much. The only exercises you have to do are breathing exercises. And make sure to sleep upright, the first few days. Call me immediately if you have shortness of breath or chest pain." She handed Alphys a small paper with her phone number.

Alphys frowned more, looking down. "Dad's going to get mad..."

"Why's that?" the doctor wondered softly, and Alphys gulped, realizing she'd said that out loud.

"N-n-nevermind," she stammered. "Uh-uhm, I'll... I'll follow up your advice. And call you if-if something h-happens."

"Okay. Then I'll be going now." The doctor got up, shook Alphys's hand, then left, and right after, Undyne walked in.

"So?" Undyne wondered. And Alphys explained her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for child abuse after the page break. Don't read if it triggers you, please.

"Y-y-you r-really don't h-have to do t-this," Alphys stammered, her face red.

Undyne chuckled. "I know, but I don't want you to have pain." 

Which was why Undyne was carrying Alphys home now. In bridal style, even.

"I carry Paps all the time, and his lazy brother too. It's no biggie."

Alphys stammered something incoherent, hiding her flushed face in her claws.

"Here, right?" Undyne asked, standing in front of Alphys's house. Alphys peeked through her hands, then nodded. 

"Y-yeah." She slipped out of Undyne's arms - immediately regretting it, as the moment she moved sharp pain lanced through her body. "Fuck," she gasped out, her arms wrapping weakly around her middle as she hunched forward a little.

"Are you okay? What is it?" Undyne wondered, putting a hand to Alphys's shoulder lightly. Alphys flinched away from her touch, then swallowed. 

"S-sorry," she stammered. "Just... Just pain."

"Take it easy okay?" Undyne frowned slightly.

Alphys just nodded, taking a few shaky breaths before standing back up straight. "T..thank you."

"Of course." Undyne grinned. "I have to go now, I have to work in an hour. Could we maybe..exchange phone numbers? So you can keep me updated?"

Alphys nodded again slightly and grabbed her phone. They exchanged numbers, before Alphys waved  Undyne off as she walked back home.

Then she turned to the door, her hands clenching. She didn't want to go inside. 

A gulp, before she turned the door knob and walked in - and immediately regretting it.

* * *

"Care to explain me what happened."

It wasn't even a question.

Alphys froze. She'd been on her way to her room, on the stairs, when her father said this, standing down the staircase.

"Uh-uhm, I just..g-got in trouble on school, s-sir."

"Get down here," he growled. " _Now_."

And so Alphys did, hesitantly walking down the stairs. Before she could even open her mouth she felt his fist connect to the side of her jaw, and she let out a cry and stumbled against the wall. Her eyes filled with tears and they immediately fell free, as she kept her face hidden from her father as best as she could, facing the wall. And she tasted the all too familiar taste of blood, again.

"Hand me your glasses. And look at me while I talk to you."

She did, her whole body trembling. Handing him her broken pair of glasses and moving to face him. Her tail was protectively wrapped around her bruised middle. 

"Do you know how much these cost," he snarled, before just..closing his hand around the glasses and then throwing them on the floor hard, before stepping on it and crunching it beneath his foot. Alphys only cried harder.

"D-dad, please don't d-don't this--,"

One of his hands grabbed her by the face, so hard his nails dug in and left marks on her cheeks. "Do not ever interrupt me."

She choked up more, nodding once slightly, and he let go of her face, stepping back. "Clean up this mess and don't show your face any more today."

Alphys silently did as she was told. Every move and breath hurt, but she knew if she wouldn't follow her father's orders, he'd hurt her more. He..had gone really easy on her, this time. It actually surprised her a little. 

She knew once he'd begin drinking again, that night, he'd finish what he just started, though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning for graphic self-harm before the first page break**
> 
>  
> 
> Small chapter this time. Sorry.

She swiped the razor left, and right, digging it deeper and deeper with every tear falling down her cheeks.

The showerhead's water washed over her trembling body, which made her bleeding even worse, and she hissed with every cut she left. On her legs, her arms, her stomach - every single inch of her body needed to be covered with _blood_. She needed to feel that pain, needed to be punished, she deserved it, she deserved it so much.

_She just needed to die._

* * *

"Y-you're Undyne's fr-friend, right?"

"AH, YES! WHY?"

"H-have you seen Undyne?" Alphys asked. She'd been resting for a week. Her father  had been insisting that Alphys would go to school with her bruised ribs but Alphys instead left the house to go to the library until noon, so her dad would still think she'd gone to school (luckily the library was only 5 minutes away so she didn't have to suffer in pain too much, unlike going to school which took half an hour if not longer). Today was the second day she had actually gone to school again.

"OH! RIGHT! UNDYNE IS AT HOME!!! SHE WAS SENT FROM SCHOOL FOR A FEW WEEKS!"

A frown drew upon Alphys's face. "She won't answer the phone... Do you know where she lives? I forgot to do something..."

"OF COURSE!" The skeleton chirped. "SHE LIVES TOGETHER WITH ME AND MY LAZY BROTHER SANS!" He smiled. "DO YOU WANT TO COME ALONG WITH ME? I'M GOING HOME ANYWAY!"

Alphys hesitated, then nodded. "Sure. L-let's go."

* * *

""UNDYNE! I HAVE ARRIVED! AND WITH A FRIEND OF YOU!"

He was met with silence and blinked. Alphys looked around, feeling a bit anxious. She was in a stranger's house, after all.

"M-m-maybe she went to-to the store? O-or--,"

"In my room, hold on."

"OH!" Papyrus took Alphys's hand - it made her blush a little - and walked with her to Undyne's bedroom. "THIS IS HER BEDROOM! WHILE YOU TALK TO HER I WILL MAKE US SOME TEA!"

Alphys nodded slightly, then knocked on Undyne's door gently.  "Uhm, Undyne?"

"Alphys?" The door opened to Undyne, and Alphys frowned more. Her eyes were red, her ears had a red tint to them, and her voice was croaky.

"Are you okay?" Alphys murmured. 

"Yeah, I'm just..sick." She sighed. "And now I'm sent from school I'll miss every class, and--,"

"N-no wait, that's what I came here for." Alphys put her backpack on the ground in front of her and pulled out a stack of books, before handing them go Undyne - whose eyes widened. "I..I figured school wouldn't give you your books by themselves so..I picked up your books for you."

Undyne grinned, putting the books on her desk, before hugging Alphys - but gently. It still hurt her ribs though. "Thank you."

"Y-y-you're wel-welcome," Alphys stammered, blushing slightly and hugging back hesitantly. She wasn't used to gestures such as these.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" Undyne asked, pulling back from the hug. "Me and Paps  are making spaghetti. A little cold won't stop me!" she added with a grin.

"I... I don't know if dad would let me..."

"Call him!" she suggested, smiling.

Alphys bit her lip. "O-okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I just got a new idea for this story but I'm not gonna do it because it makes no sense. Anyways here have a plot-ish chapter *throws this at you and flees*
> 
> **Trigger warning for post-abuse after the page break.** It's not _that_ detailed, though.

_"juat got homw"_

Undyne blinked as she read the message Alphys had sent her. 

Alphys had stayed for dinner with them, and then went home after the three of them watched a movie (sans had to work in late, so Alphys hadn't met him, yet). 

Alphys was always so formal in her texts and made sure she didn't make any typos and here she was, sending Undyne a message full of type mistakes. Maybe it was because Alphys was sick? She did throw up right after dinner...

Though Alphys had insisted she was fine (after a lot of apologies), that she was having this stomach flu and couldn't keep any food back because of that, and it only worried Undyne more

"Alright. I had fun tonight, hope you did too :3" Undyne sent back. And she was left on unread.

Undyne sighed, sinking in her seat. "Hey Paps? Did you notice anything strange about Alphys?"

He shook his skull. "NO! NOT AT ALL! ASIDE FROM THAT SHE LOOKED A LITTLE PALE! WHY?"

"I dunno." She frowned. Then she grabbed her phone and sent Alphys a message, saying: "Are you okay?"

Alphys didn't read that one, either.

Undyne frowned more, and sent one last message, before putting her phone away. "Do you think she finds me weird?"

"WHAT? ABSOLUTE NONSENSE!" Papyrus immediately said.

Undyne smiled faintly at Papyrus's reaction. "Thanks, Papyrus."

* * *

Alphys heard the door slam closed and relief washed over her. He was gone. 

She slowly opened her eyes, and reached for her phone, which was lying on the floor next to her. 

"juat got homw" she sent to Undyne, not caring about the typing mistakes for once, before moving to lie on her back, flinching as sharp pain lanced through her entire body. Why was her father like this? Why did he always look for a reason to hurt her?

 _"At least he won't be home for a few days, now,"_ she thought to herself.

She dragged herself to her feet, wobbling a little, and tried to hold herself up with the wall, but she fell to her knees again, a small sound leaving her and her eyes closing briefly. Everything was spinning...

Alphys reached up with a hand to her forehead, and retreated it covered in blood. She frowned more. _"Maybe I should call Undyne..."_

She knew it needed to be stitched.

She reached for her phone again, shaking, and called Undyne (not even reading the messages she'd received), then she put her phone on speaker mode and put it down again - actually, it was more like dropping it to the floor because her hand shook too much to hold it any longer. Her whole body leaned against the wall, as Alphys felt it grow heavier. She heard Undyne answer the phone after a few rings, with, "Alphys? Are you okay?"

"Can..can you..c-come over..? I n-need..need..h-help to... Ugh..." She tumbled to the side on the floor, her eyes closing - and not opening any more. 

"Alphys?" Undyne called. "Alphys? Hey! Are you still there?" Then followed by a, " _Shit_. Papyrus I'll be right back." And then the call was ended.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This story is still alive.

Undyne arrived not even ten minutes later, knocking sharply on the door. "Alphys? Please open up?"

Then, "Okay I'm breaking down the door."

"W-WAIT, UNDYNE--!"

_**SLAM.** _

"UNDYNE!!" 

"Shut up, I'll pay for it." Undyne walked inside, Papyrus following her. "Alphys?" She walked a bit further, and her boots landed on broken glass. Her earfins perked up and she narrowed her eyes. "Alphys if you hear me can you respond?" She looked around the corner of what seemed the kitchen - and gasped, her eyes widening and body freezing. For only a second or so, though, because within seconds she was kneeling down next to Alphys's limp body, shouting at Papyrus to call the ambulance - from a monster hospital - as she checked her friend over. 

"Oh my God Alphys..." She fished the small pack of tissues out of her jacket's pocket and held a few to the deep gash on Alphys's forehead, trying to keep pressure on it and make it bleed less. Her eyes went over all of the other injuries and she wondered who did this to her, so she could track them down and beat the living daylights out of them. She heard Papyrus stand behind her and call an ambulance, his voice shaking in panic. "Alphys, can you hear me?" she murmured softly, frowning. 

She put her fingers to Alphys's neck, and for a few moments she was scared, until she felt Alphys's SOUL pulse, very weakly and very slow. Judging by the big amount of blood that had left Alphys, it was logical, but that only worried Undyne more.

"THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY," Papyrus said, before he knelt down next to Undyne. "HOW IS SHE DOING?"

"Bad," Undyne blurted out, her earfins drooping.

The sound of distant sirens made Undyne look up, before she looked at Papyrus. "Lets go wait outside."

Papyrus nodded, and Undyne got to her feet with Alphys in her arms, trying to keep her as stable as possible, since she didn't know what happened and she could worsen something with a wrong move.

They made their way out of the house and stepped outside just as the ambulance stopped in front of the house. 

"Papyrus, I'll keep you updated okay? If you want you can go home, sans must be worried," Undyne said softly. The paramedics got out of the car and prepped a stretcher. One looked like a panda monster, and the other a bird-like monster.

Papyrus nodded. "OKAY. PLEASE STAY WITH HER AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE?"

"Of course I will." She smiled, though faintly.

"Ma'am, we need her on the stretcher," one of the paramedics said, getting Undyne's attention back. She nodded and put Alphys on the stretcher together with the Panda like monster. "Can I come with, please?"

The Panda nodded. "Yes, but your friend isn't allowed to come with you."

Undyhe nodded, and the panda and the other monster got the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. Undyne joined Alphys's side, holding her hand gently. The Panda paramedic joined her as the bird-like monster sat in the driver's seat after closing the back doors.

* * *

**BESTIE       11:23 PM**

_**"She's okay. She came by, and the doctors are checking her over now. She needed a small surgery, a piece of glass was in her face"** _

 

**Paps          11:25 PM**

_**"DO YOU KNOW WHO DID IT?"** _

**BESTIE       11:26 PM**

_**"Not yet. But I'll get it out of her. I'll keep you updated, I'm going in her room now, docs are done. Take care"** _

 

Undyne got up and followed the doctor who'd called her, to Alphys's room. When she walked in, her gut clenched. Alphys's forehead was stitched and her left wrist was in a gypsum, and she had a small stitch on her cheek. And now Undyne saw all the bruises on her dear friend's face and neck - her neck was _strangled_.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Undyne asked quietly, sitting down on a cot next to Alphys. Alphys looked down, frowning. 

"B-bad. I'm sorry..."

"Why?"

Alphys closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "I pulled you into stuff you shouldn't be in."

"What?" Undyne's earfins dropped. "I don't understand."

"Nevermind..."

Alphys bit her lip. Years, she'd put up with her father's abuse without putting her guard down, without letting anyone see what was going on. Now she had a friend, and she'd lose her because Alphys didn't keep on her mask, because she let her see how weak she actually was, how her father hurt her. And her father would _kill_ her. 

"Please don't ask me--,"

"Who did this to you?"

It was silent for a while, Alphys trying to think of a lie she could tell, one that wouldn't make Undyne suspicious.

"..an-an ex came over a-and he h-hurt m-me."

Undyne's earfins twitched and she narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

"W-what? N-n-no, I'm not!" Alphys stammered, her eyes starting to tear up and her glasses fogging.

"Alphys." Undyne frowned. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not," Alphys said. Her chest tightened and she felt herself getting warmer. If Undyne would ask one more time, she would break...

...

Undyne sighed, lowering her head. "Okay. You can tell me the truth when you're ready. Just..know that no matter what happens, I'm not gonna leave your side. Okay?"

Alphys nodded, glancing away. Then she exhaled shakily. "..why do you still want to be my friend? Why are you still here?"

"What?" The question took Undyne off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Un-Undyne, what we're doing isn't-- most people d-don't call their n-n-new friend when they're bleeding out b-be-because of a f-fight with someone."

"Well..." Undyne thought for a moment. While that was true, all of this still didn't deter her. She just wanted to help Alphys as best as she could, be her friend, be there for her... "Well, we're not other people, are we?"

Alphys stared at her in silence. She hadn't expected an answer at all. She had expected Undyne to get up and leave because she realized Alphys was so toxic and stupid, and useless, and worthless, and a garbage friend - a garbage  _person_ \- and--

"Hey, are you okay?" Undyne moved a bit closer, one of her hands reaching up and cupping Alphys's uninjured cheek, brushing the tears away that fell from her eyes. "You started crying."

Alphys choked up, turning her head away as more tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I d-don't deserve you, I--,"

"Hey, cut that bullcrap," Undyne said tersely, her eyes narrowing. "Alphys, I want to be your friend whether you think you deserve it or not. Because _everyone_ deserves a friend. And you want me as a friend, too, right?"

Slowly, Alphys nodded, her eyes on her hands in her lap.

"Well then, I'm not going anywhere, because I wanna be your friend, too."

Alphys choked up, her hands reaching up to cover her face as she started crying. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

Undyne was immediately at her side, her arms gently wrapping around Alphys's shaking body and pulling her closer, into an embrace. "It's okay," she murmured, rubbing Alphys's back lightly, her eyes closing. She hated how hurt Alphys sounded... "It'll be okay, I promise..."

After Alphys calmed down, they talked some more. Undyne asked her some things, and also if Alphys's father knew what happened, and Alphys got very uncomfortable. Then she'd stuttered out that her father was "on vacation" and didn't need to be bothered. That was where Undyne know who did it.

An half hour later, when Alphys had fallen asleep in Undyne's arms, she sent Papyrus a text.

 

**BESTIE      12:03 AM**

_**"It was her father, no doubt. I'll wait with doing something about him until she tells me he did it, by herself. Staying the night with her, the doctors let me. G'night Paps."** _

 

**Paps          12:05 AM**

_**"OKAY. GOOD NIGHT, UNDYNE."** _

 

Undyne put her phone away, before cuddling closer to Alphys and holding her close, her fingertips trailing along Alphys's facial, scale-y features, avoiding spots that could hurt her or wake her, a soft sigh leaving her.

 _"I'm not gonna let someone hurt you again,"_ she thought to herself, before closing her eyes. She stayed awake all night, though. Just to be sure no one hurt her friend any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, criticism, ideas (including smut and angst ideas), everything is greatly appreciated! I hope you liked the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one. Kinda interlude.
> 
> Big thanks to @Omoni and Snow :) <3

Humans and Monsters had always been on the Surface together. Just not  _together_.

Unfortunately, humans had discriminated Monsters from the start.

At first, there were almost as much Monsters as humans. Then, almost 10 years ago from now, a great war broke out. Humans had always discriminated Monsters, but when humans actually started hurting and even killing innocent Monsters on the streets and in their houses, Monsters took action - and in the end it took away almost all their freedom.

Monsters had lost over 83% of their population, and that's why humans still outnumbered them a great deal, even now. After the war, humans immediately took action. And that still affected the Monsters nowadays.

They found that Monsters didn't deserve any rights. Especially not after the war. That they didn't deserve to be on the Surface. And why? Because humans didn't want to lose their control over a bunch of "filthy animals", and because they were scared because they didn't know as much about Monsters as they wanted to. They opted for a war, then complete control and even more discrimination, instead of peace.

They took as many rights from the Monsters away as they could (even the right to have a king or monarch - even if they had Royal Blood), threatening to lock them up and ban them from the Surface if they didn't let the humans do what they wanted.

In the city called Ebott city lived over 100,000 people.

And all monsters together, didn't even count over the 9700.

Monsters hadn't been segregated from the humans though. Yet, despite that, the monsters tended to stick together. Usually because all monsters had families and the families didn't want to be apart.

Near the city Ebott, there was a small town. Because of how many Monsters lived there (77% of all the monsters), people called it "Monster town".

The town had three schools (if you count the kindergarten), two small hospitals, one in the middle of town and the other near the border of "Monster Town" and Ebott city.

Although there was maybe a handful of humans who weren't Monsterphobic, many - _too many_ \- humans were Monsterphobic. They'd grown up in a Monsterphobic culture. Teachers at schools and adults and their parents taught the children how "bad" all the monsters were, and later on, when those humans would get children, they would bring this very same information over to their children. 

Of course, not every monster was good. But to let that be a reason to discriminate all monsters?

It was sad. It was messed up. And things needed to change. Yet no one dared to speak up out of fear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, criticism, ideas (including smut and angst ideas - literally anything), everything is greatly appreciated! I hope you liked the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

"We have to call an officer for further investigation."

"That's..understandable. What about her father?"

"Her father won't answer the phone. Since her father is the only family she has left - except for her lost mother - we are trying to get into contact with him in another way."

Alphys sighed softly, moving to lie on her side. This was what Alphys had woken up to.  And she hated it. She had to lie, again, and to _the police_ , nonetheless.  

She heard the door to her room open, then click closed again, before a few footsteps. Then, a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Alphys? Are you awake?"

"Y-yeah. I..I.don't want the police to come here..."

"So you heard our conversation?" Undyne wondered.

Alphys nodded. "I-I..." she trailed off and shut her eyes tightly. She wanted to tell Undyne, so badly, that it was her father who had done this. But if her father would find out, or if he'd get locked up and later on be released from the jail again, he'd hurt - maybe even kill - Alphys. It's not like he didn't kill someone before. He surely looked like the type to kill.

"What is it?" Undyne questioned softly, her hand gently caressing Alphys's shoulder absentmindedly.

Alphys sat up, then hid her face in Undyne's stomach and hugging her weakly, taking Undyne by surprise. But when she started to cry, Undyne's face fell, and she sat down next to Alphys and pulled her close, so Alphys instead buried her face in Undyne's shoulder, weeping softly.

"I-I'm sorry..." Alphys said softly between her small sobs.

Undyne sighed softly, holding her a bit closer. "It's okay," she assured, rubbing Alphys's back lightly. "When you're ready, alright?"

Alphys nodded slowly, trying to focus on the feel of Undyne's arms around her instead of the pain.

* * *

Alphys ended up telling the officer that came by that she didn't want to tell him who'd done this. But the officer kept asking her questions nonetheless. When Alphys lost her temper, she yelled at him "to just leave because it doesn't matter anyway" and he indeed left.

Alphys stayed silent, curled up and hugging her legs to her chest, and Undyne glanced at her in silence, her earfins dropped.

"Hey Alphys?" Undyne murmured quietly, trying to break the silence. Alphys nodded, her eyes going over to Undyne's. "What happened to your mother?"

Alphys frowned, her eyes going down to her feet. "I-I don't know, I don't really remember her. She l-left when I was three years old, a-and dad won't tell me anything else about her." She sighed softly, resting her cheek atop of her knee and closing her eyes. "But I know for sure that if she had stayed, things would have been so different - so much better. If she'd taken me with her, I wouldn't have to be with my asshole father. Instead she just..left me with him." She felt her eyes well up with tears, and squeezed her eyes a bit tighter. 

Undyne was silent for a moment, looking at her friend with a sombre look. Then she moved closer and put a hand to Alphys's shoulder. She jumped a bit in surprise, opening her eyes slightly and looking at Undyne. Her eyes filled with more tears without control, and Undyne held her arms open, so Alphys moved closer and hugged her weakly, all of this happened in silence.

"Your father did this to you, didn't he?" Undyne said quietly after some time, one of her hands rubbing Alphys's back lightly. "You can tell me, I promise. Please trust me?"

Alphys stayed silent for a moment, her gaze locked to the wall in front of her, before she nodded once, just slightly.

"I-I don't want the police to know, b-be-because if I report him, and i-if they don't h-have enough evidence to lock him up, he will literally k-k-kill me..."

"He won't. You can stay with me and Papyrus and sans- they both told me to tell you that you're always welcome." Undyne smiled when she saw Alphys blink at that in a surprised way. "And if you report him, he wouldn't be able to find you so he wouldn't hurt you. Though, I'm sure they'll have enough evidence against him anyway." Undyne pulled back slightly from their hug, holding Alphys by her shoulders gently, a soft smile on her face. "I won't let him hurt you again. I promise."

Alphys hesitated, her eyes searching Undyne's, but she didn't know for what. She swallowed, her throat feeling dry all of a sudden. "You- I- uhm. A-are you sure I c-can stay with you and Papyrus and his brother?"

"Heck yeah!" Undyne grinned. "You can stay with me in my room until everything settles down, I have an inflatable mattress lying around somewhere."

Undyne received a tight hug for that.

* * *

After Alphys was discharged the next midday, when Undyne and Papyrus were out of school, Alphys was given instructions of how to take care of her injuries. After that, she, Undyne and Papyrus went to Alphys's house to get most of Alphys's stuff in Papyrus's car to bring to their place. Alphys winced when she walked into the kitchen, seeing glass lying all over the tiled floor along with stained blood. She quickly got all her stuff (school books, clothes, laptop, phone and charger, toiletry, and other necessary stuff) and packed it in a big sports bag from her father. Then they went to Undyne and Papyrus's place. 

When they got at the apartment, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys ordered some food (sushi). Alphys asked Undyne if eating fish was cannibalism for her, on which Undyne laughed hard, then explained to her that, no, it wasn't cannibalism, still laughing - to the point of laugh-crying, even. Her laugh was so contagious that soon Alphys and Papyrus joined in, too, unable to help it.

They watched a movie on the couch, a comedy movie since Papyrus didn't like horror (he always claimed that horror movies were too boring for him, but Undyne knew better). Undyne was sandwiched between Papyrus and Alphys, and the way Undyne was caressing Alphys's head felt amazing, so within an hour, Alphys was asleep in Undyne's arms, feeling safe for once.

When sans came home later that night, he blinked, seeing the three monsters on the couch, passed out. Then he grinned and shook his skull slowly, with a soft chuckle. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over the three of them,  before he went to his own bedroom to take "an eight-hour nap".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing of Alphys's father riiiiight here
> 
> https://anglejoyce.tumblr.com/post/183490951539/heres-a-drawing-of-how-i-imagine-alphyss-father


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked me privately to add it, soooo... There's NSFW stuff between two page breaks, it's all written in italics for if someone wants to skip it

Alphys snapped awake in the middle of the night with a gasp, before pain lanced through her head the moment she opened her eyes. She gritted her teeth, squinting her eyes a bit.

A loud snore next to her caught her attention and she looked to her left. Her eyes fell on the outline of Undyne's body, and she blinked.

" _What happened_?" she thought to herself. " _Oh. Right.._."

Alphys blinked again when she registered the feeling of a blanket draped over her, and slowly pushed it off her and towards Papyrus.

She sighed softly, wiggling herself out of Undyne's arms, and then she got to her feet. Her ribs hurt, and so did her wrist, which was still in gypsum. Her stitches hurt and itched _so badly_. And the bridge of her nose and her ears hurt, too, because she'd fallen asleep with her glasses on.

 _Oh, great. Just_ great.

She swallowed, slowly making her way to the kitchen, and turned on the light. She got herself a glass of water and sat down at the dinner table, sipping the water now and then. Guilt gnawed at her more and more every minute that passed.

Just because she was such an idiot, Undyne and the brothers were forced to take her in. If she'd just kept her mouth shut, if she hadn't called Undyne, none of this would've happened. Now all she was was an extra burden to Undyne, Papyrus and sans.

She gritted her teeth, resting her head in her claws and elbows on the table. "Everyone is better off if I am gone or dead," she whispered to herself.

"you're wrong about that," a voice suddenly spoke. It made Alphys jump in her surprise, her head shooting up. Her eyes fell on sans, who was standing in the doorway wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Alphys realized that that was the first time she saw sans.

"O-oh, uhm, sorry.. Did-did I wake you?"

sans shook his skull, his grin soft and sleepy. "nah, i can't sleep, either."

Alphys sighed softly, glad she hadn't woken the other monster up. She then looked at sans, a small frown on her face. "I-I'm sorry you have to meet me like this--,"

"it's okay." sans held out his bony hand and Alphys took it, a small smile on her face.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she admitted.

"likewise," sans replied. They retreated their hands and stayed silent for a moment. sans then walked to the kitchen counter and started making himself some coffee as Alphys sipped her water.

As sans did that, Alphys eyed him curiously. He looked around her age. And it was the first time she had ever seen a skeleton monster. She noticed that sans didn't have regular bones like humans, his were thicker and he also had bones on places that humans didn't. She blinked, very interested in that. She wondered if Papyrus was like that too? She knew that their skulls definitely weren't like a human's at all, and--

"you okay?" sans's voice snapped Alphys out of her reverie. "you, uh, have been staring at me for a while." A deep blush covered Alphys's cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I just noticed that..your body isn't l-like..hm..." She hesitated.

"it's not like the humans'?"

"R-right! And I also haven't ever, in my entire life and all of my studies, saw or heard about a skeleton monster before. It's just..really fascinating to me." Alphys smiled a small smile, unable to help it.

"eh. guess me and paps are two of a kind." He winked, and Alphys giggled softly at his pun, covering her mouth with her claw shyly.

"what? i'm being _dead_ serious." The skeleton grinned wider when Alphys laughed more, though softly, and she tried to muffle most of it with her hands, because she didn't want to wake up the others as well as out of self-consciousness.

sans chuckled softly. "hey, want some too?" he wondered, pointing at the coffee maker. Alphys nodded, still smiling.

"Yes please."

* * *

_"Hmpf--," Alphys squeaked, the moment she was slammed into the wall behind her. Undyne grinned, then leaned down and captured Alphys's lips with her own. Alphys's eyes fluttered closed and she kissed back, unable to help it, as her claws threaded in Undyne's hair. It felt so soft and smooth between her fingers, too..._

_She felt Undyne's cool hands slide down her sides over her shirt, before they landed on Alphys's plump hips. Then, without a warning, Alphys's pants were on the floor, and so was her underwear. Then her shirt and bra. Alphys felt herself blush all over her body, a wave of heat going over her._

_"Undyne.." Alphys whispered, before she tilted her head back with a moan, the moment she felt Undyne's fingers between her legs, on her clit and deep inside of her. She felt Undyne's kiss her neck, then bite gently. The fish left a trail of kisses down her collarbone to her breast, then her lips made contact with Alphys's nipple._

_Alphys was delirious now. She was a moaning, panting and trembling mess. She forgot all the pain of her injuries, her tail hooking tightly around Undyne's calve._

_She felt Undyne's fingers fasten their pace and let out a surprised cry, her eyes squeezing shut tight and her back and hips arching, bringing Undyne's fingers even_ deeper _into her...._

_"Undyne..." she murmured. "Undyne..!" She felt that tightness in her belly, those waves of heat growing hotter and hotter. She was so close to coming..._

_She felt Undyne grin against her breast and a shiver ran down Alphys's spine._

_Undyne's fingers then stopped working, to Alphys's dismay, and Undyne murmured, "Wake up, Alphy."_

_Alphys gasped, her eyes snapping open._

* * *

Alphys realized she'd fallen asleep when she woke up with a loud gasp, still sitting in the chair at the dinner table. She slowly moved her head up and blinked hard, her vision blurry even though she wore her glasses. She saw that sans had also fallen asleep, in the same way she had. She smiled, unable to help it.

The two of them had talked all night about so many things, from the subject of monster species to the subject of their look on their future to the subject of outer space and then about themselves. It had really brought sans and Alphys close despite the fact that they'd just met for the first time that night.

Alphys remembered her dream when Undyne walked into the kitchen, one hand to her mouth as she yawned.

Her entire face burnt hot and she quickly glanced away.

"Morning Alphys," Undyne greeted with a soft smile. Her hair was messy and loose, and it fell over her shoulders and back like a red waterfall..so beautiful...

"M-m-morning, Undyne..." she greeted, her face flushing even more.

What the _hell_ was going on with her?! Undyne was just a friend, they weren't even close-- why did she have these kinds of dreams about her?

Alphys snapped out of her reverie when Undyne waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Alphys?"

"Er!" Alphys squeaked out. Her blush spread. "S-sorry, uhm , y-yeah?"

Undyne snorted. "You okay?" When Alphys nodded hastily, Undyne raised her eyebrows, then just shrugged, deciding to let go of it. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Alphys froze, suddenly realizing something. Last night she had eaten sushi with Papyrus and Undyne. It had been so fun, and they'd laughed so much and she got distracted by them and the movie, and she had  forgotten to go to the bathroom to...

"..n-no, thank you," she murmured. Her face fell and she looked down, a wave of hate for herself washing over her. "I'm, uh, going to shower and get dressed." She got to her feet, pain lancing through her body, but she ignored it (or tried to) and walked to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes from her bag.

Papyrus joined Undyne in the kitchen. "GOOD MORNING UNDYNE!" He looked down at sans, seeing he was still asleep. It was 10:03 AM after all. He frowned. 

"Good morning Paps," Undyne said with a soft smile. "Want some breakfast? I'm making eggs and bacon."

"YES PLEASE! DO YOU NEED MY ASSISTANCE, UNDYNE?" he wondered. Undyne chuckled, shaking her head and grabbing what she needed for the breakfast.

"No, I don't think so.  Does sans want, too?" Undyne wondered as she cracked two eggs in the pan after the baking butter was molten. 

"YES!" Papyrus said. "I SHALL WAKE HIM UP!"

"no need to," sans mumbled, slowly sitting up from his position (he'd been resting on the table, using his arms as a pillow). "you already did," he said, grinning softly. 

"GOOD!" The taller skeleton smiled proudly, completely oblivious that his.. _not_ inside voice has woken sans up, like almost always. "I WILL MAKE US SOME TOASTS, TOO."

"Alright," Undyne answered, busy making the breakfast.

sans yawned and stretched, surprised he'd gotten some sleep. That reminded him. "hey, where's alphys?"

"She's in the shower," Undyne answered. "Why were you two sleeping here?" she then asked.

"oh, both me and alphys couldn't sleep so we stayed up all night talking here, and then eventually fell asleep," he admitted.

Undyne chuckled. "Nerds," she said with a smile.  She glanced towards Papyrus's direction when she smelled burnt toast, and saw Papyrus throwing two burnt toasts in the trashbin. He caught Undyne looking at him and smiled sheepishly. 

"I ACCIDENTALLY BURNT THEM... BUT WORRY NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE SUCCESSFUL THIS TIME!" he said, his gloved hands on his narrow hips with a confident smile.

"Sure, Papyrus, go ahead." She grinned, unable to help it. She really loved these dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter!! Feel free to let me know if you have feedback, (constructive) criticism, ideas or just your opinion on it! It's greatly appreciated! ^^
> 
> [@Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni) came up with the idea of Undyne smelling with her gills and I absolutely love it so I used it too and am giving her full credit of that headcanon!!
> 
> I shared a poll on Twitter, regarding the next chapter, please vote!
> 
>  
> 
> <https://twitter.com/joyce_angle/status/1125758995485032448>

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> AngleJoyce.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> My Twitter
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter.com/joyce_angle


End file.
